


Reiner Braun and the Strap-On

by nerdelation8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Briefly discussed Reiner/Bertholdt, F/M, Femdom, Flogging, Foreplay, Idk if this really fits with the lore but who cares, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manly men like buttsex too, Marley Won the War, Masochist! Reiner Braun, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pegging, Reiner Braun and the reader are dating, Relationship(s), Riding Crops, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Strap-Ons, Takes place at some point when they're both adults, The nights got cold on top of the wall, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdelation8/pseuds/nerdelation8
Summary: Girl who's dating Reiner Braun (that's you, Reader!) tells him her fantasy of fucking him with a strap-on.  Much to her delight, he's into it.Contains kink negotiation, flogging, Reiner going down on you, and pegging.





	1. Chapter 1

Since the two of you started dating, you'd always wanted to put on a strap-on and ride Reiner Braun. You'd never told him, though. The stocky blond had a manly, commanding, almost macho presence, even when he was joking around. You weren't sure if he'd be into it.

But much to your delight, Reiner's face lit up when you divulged your secret wish. 

You were sitting in the second floor of his house, the afternoon sun gliding in through the tall windows. He'd been showing you the photo album on his desk. 

He closed it abruptly at your comment. 

"Strap-ons?" he said, his mood instantly changing. "Hell yeah! I've always wanted to try that!"

He was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He grabbed your shoulders, then his meaty forearms curled around your chest in a playful way.

You giggled. This reaction was so undeniably positive, you couldn't believe it. "You don't think it's unmanly or anything?"

"Girl, I would let you do the most _ horrible_ things to me. Manliness has nothing to do with it."

It was a super cheesy comment, but coming out of his mouth, it sounded earthy and charming.

God, he smelled amazing too. 

A tingle grew inside you, beginning to spread. You were getting excited.

"An awesome girl like you? Even if you did something painful and I started begging for mercy, I'd probably enjoy it. Hell, you could step on me, or bite me like a Titan and I'd like it."

At the excited look on your face, he admitted, "I would like that a _lot."_

_ Holy shit. Is Reiner Braun asking me to dominate him?! This has to happen, pronto._

"Reiner," you told him very seriously, "I will order a strap-on from Marley TODAY. Hope your body is ready."

"Baby, I can't wait."

"And that stuff about causing you pain? God, I'd love to."

Reiner leaned in, skidding the chair leg on the floor as he did so. He clasped his giant palm to your cheek and gave you a kiss. His tongue crept between your lips as the kiss grew more intense. 

You tasted him eagerly. The hint of spice was electric.

Your hand reached up to touch his short golden hair. You grabbed a clump of it and he shivered, grunting and smiling at you. Your embrace deepened. 

Now his hands were feeling you all over.

As the rest of the world faded away, you could feel Reiner's warm breath exiting his nose and blowing onto your face. You were unbelievably turned on by all of this.

Finally you pulled away, and Reiner opened his eyes. He looked at you in a daze of pleasure. 

"I'm serious," you told him. "I'm ordering that shit TONIGHT."

He smiled at you suggestively. "In the meantime, I know some good things we could try," he said, standing and walking over to his bed.

"Oh yeah? What sort of things?" you said with a grin. Then you tackled him.


	2. Making an Impact

Reiner Braun lay helpless. He was blindfolded, chained between two posts, and his body was being savaged by teeth. 

“Aaagh! AAAAAGHH!” he screamed. “It’s got me! THE TITAN’S GOT ME! Annie, Bertholdt, help!”

But they didn’t come.

They were across town, getting an ice cream.

Reiner, however, did come. 

Profusely. All over his own chest. 

The girl who was love-biting Reiner’s pectoral muscles pulled her arm up from his boxer briefs, wiping the slimy fluids onto his side. That girl was you.

“It’s so fucked up you’re getting off on this,” you said into his ear. “Perv. Were you this hard during every battle?”

Reiner grinned, replying to his lover’s comment. “Not during. But I had a raging hard-on after Shiganshina.”

He paused, remembering everything that had happened since they’d won that battle. The surviving Warriors returned to Liberio to thunderous cheers and a parade. Not long afterwards, the Marleyan military moved in, and the news soon came that the Eldians of Paradis Island had been eliminated. Eren Jaeger, Reiner’s archnemesis, had been captured and fed to Colt Grice. (There’d been talk of him inheriting the Beast Titan, but when Eren was captured, the plan changed.) This year, Marleyan researchers had even managed to get Annie Leonhardt out of her Titan crystal unharmed.

The flashbacks were over in a second. Reiner turned to his lover and said, “I _am_ the Armored Titan. You could say I’m always hard!”

Giggling, you put a palm to your forehead. “What a terrible joke.” You kissed Reiner sensuously, then bit his lip. “I’d say you deserve a few lashes.”

“Oh, punish me,” said the blond. He squirmed a little in his chains. His cock strained the front of his pants.

_He's craving this._

“I see how it is,” you said, and gave that bulge a little squeeze. 

You turned to the bedside table. On it was a dark, polished wood case. You opened it and pulled out your favorite flogger, running your fingers over its cool, soft leather tails. 

Even touching it felt good. 

“Time for your punishment,” you announced.

Reiner made no objections.

With each flick of your arm, the flogger crisscrossed Reiner’s chest, leaving searing love in its wake. 

“Oh!” he cried in pleasure. Your arm shot out again and again, whipping his flesh with the leather. 

After a minute or so, you paused.

“I’m going too easy on you,” you said slyly. You reached into the box again. “Ready for something more intense?” 

You pulled up the blindfold for just a moment so your lover could see what you'd produced.

Reiner’s eyes widened. “Yes, please,” he said lustily. You lifted up the riding crop and got to work. 

SMACK! SMACK! Your riding crop made such a fabulous noise. And every impact sent angry pink stripes across Reiner’s pecs. Eventually, you wanted to give this side a break, so you turned your lover around to attack his upper back. You took care not to hit Reiner’s spine or kidneys – even though, being a Shifter, he could grow them back. 

Reiner _craved_ punishment. And you were more than happy to give it to him. The way he writhed, the way he moaned – everything about it was exquisite.

“I love the sounds you make,” you said. “You suffer well.”

“You’re amazing,” Reiner said.

You grinned. After a few more whacks, you noticed Reiner was rock-hard.

You took off his blindfold and showed him the marks on his chest.

“Looks like I made an _impact,”_ you joked.

Reiner said, “Your jokes are even worse than mine.”

“Quiet,” you commanded him, but you were smiling. You had a great idea. _Since I’m so turned on, and he’s so good at it…_

You pushed Reiner’s head down below and commanded him to pleasure you.

The blond did so with relish. 

Reiner was a generous lover, much more dexterous in his fine motor skills than his brawny appearance would suggest. His tongue did things to you that no other man could do. 

“God, you taste so good,” the Warrior said, enjoying this almost as much as you did.

You were lost in a world of pleasure. After an eternity of bliss, you came.

After the shuddering and moaning was over, you looked up into the beaming face of your lover.

“That…was _awesome,”_ you told Reiner breathlessly. “I knew I kept you around for a reason.”

The Warrior chuckled. “I love making you come,” he said.

Soon it was time for the strap-on.


	3. Pegging, and a Sexy Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Reiner enjoy the strap-on, and Reiner reveals something about his past.

The stocky Warrior lay on his back against the mattress. The strap-on was all lubed up, as was Reiner’s entrance.

“Feet,” you commanded.

Reiner looked up at you with adoration, placing his feet into your hands, then you brought his stocky, muscular legs onto your shoulders. Your hands encircled his ankles. His tough, corrugated abs were compressed as you pushed him backwards into the bed. 

“Got you right where I want you,” you said seductively.

“Oh, yes,” the blond Warrior said. “No place I’d rather be.”

“Are you ready?” you asked. 

“Give it to me,” he breathed, and your hips pushed forward. As Reiner lay there, helpless, your strap-on gently kissed his anus. His cock twitched. 

Reiner gave a breathy moan. 

You swirled the toy around the slippery area, which instantly opened like a camera shutter. 

You’d meant to just tease him before using your finger to warm him up, but…

“Wow,” you said with amazement. “That was _quick._ You’re…all ready to go.”

It was impressive.

Reiner chuckled. “Hell yeah.”

You said, “It opened up immediately. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you’ve done this before.”

Reiner looked into the distance suddenly, giving an involuntary sigh. In his mind, he saw his friend. 

The lanky one with the dark hair. A quiet night, the two of them alone atop the wall... Handsome, tanned hands on Reiner’s back, and the sudden warmth as he -

Your lover met your eyes again, face flickering with alarm. _She doesn’t need to know about those times with Bertholdt!_

“Whoa, Reiner!” you say with amusement. “Is that a _blush?”_

The man looked up sheepishly. 

It was plain that your theory was true. You blurted out, “You and Bert totally banged, didn’t you?”

For some reason, Reiner didn’t deny it. “Alright, fine. Me and Bert…well, we had some fun sometimes."

You thought, _That is so hot._

Reiner continued, "Bert loved Annie, too, but…” He chuckled. “She wanted _nothing_ to do with either of us.”

“By the way,” the blond added seriously, “That doesn’t leave this room.”

“Of course,” you said. “You know I can keep a secret.”

Reiner seemed to relax. “Thank you.”

You remarked, “Everyone in the 104th figured you guys were doing _something._ Just to be clear, you like women too, right?”

“Of COURSE I do!” Reiner laughed. “How can you ask that? And me and Bert…we weren’t, you know, _together_ or anything. It’s just…the nights got cold up on the wall sometimes…”

“Mmm, tell me more,” you said, trailing your hand down his chest.

Reiner was bright red. “Uh…”

“That’s okay,” you replied, seeing that he wanted privacy. “You don’t have to tell me any more. But just so you know, I’m into it!”

With Reiner's okay, you began pushing into him with the strap-on. At first, it was gentle and very slow. As both of you grew more comfortable, the pace increased, and before long you were full-on ramming him. It felt so _good_ – the power and the control were intoxicating. You loved being able to make him writhe with joy.

You glanced down at the phallic object gliding in and out of your lover.

_I’d never want one of these things attached to me all the time, but it’s great to have one right now._

The blond Warrior looked up at you.

That masculine face. Those hazel eyes, heavy with pleasure.

His powerful arms flexed, beads of sweat running down them as he moaned.

_He's loving this._

Your butt and thighs began to burn from the exertion, but you were having too much fun to care. You adjusted the angle and Reiner gasped. “Oh, God. That’s the spot. That’s it -“

As you hit his prostate over and over, Reiner knew he couldn’t last much longer.

He came like a clap of thunder. It was surprising how fast he peaked – hadn’t he orgasmed just minutes ago?

“You know Titan Shifters,” he replied. “We recover from _everything_ faster than normal – not just severed limbs.”

“That’s awesome,” you said to him. 

Then you got another idea. You started taking your clothes off and unchained Reiner from the bed. Then you commanded, “Reiner – lick me.”

The Warrior was happy to oblige. He wanted you to feel as good as he had.

“I want you to make me come," you moaned.

Soon, thanks to Reiner's passionate ministrations and superb ability to follow directions, you did. For the second time this evening.

It was great to have such a giving lover.

"That took awhile," Reiner smiled, "but it was definitely worth it."

You felt the same way.

Reiner looked into your eyes intensely. "Now," he admitted, "I _really_ want to fuck you." 

You enthusiastically agreed to it. Reiner’s strong chest and hard body felt so good on yours. And the oral pleasure he’d given you, and the sexy secret he’d shared about him and Bert served as the perfect foreplay. Your vagina was ready. There was no pain when the Warrior entered you, only joy.

You didn’t come from the penetration itself, but you enjoyed the feeling as Reiner filled you with his love. (Not literally, of course – he wore a condom.) The blond held you close, producing the same sounds as when you had flogged him.

Afterwards, you asked the Warrior a question. “You and Bert, did you ever…share a girl at the same time?”

Reiner looked at you in disbelief. Then he laughed. “No way, Annie would _never-“_

“What about if it wasn’t Annie?”

Reiner’s eyebrows quirked up. “Are…are you suggesting-“

“I’ve never done a threesome, but if you and Bert ever wanted to…it’d be pretty hot to see two sexy guys loving each other up. And I’d _totally enjoy_ both of you.” 

“My God,” he said, and his lips met yours. He kissed you passionately, as if trying to devour this moment. “You’re one kinky girl.”

You added, “If Annie’s okay with Bertholdt doing it, of course…”

“Man, I don’t know what’s up with those two. Bert’s kinda hopeless with women - I don’t even know if they’re on a _date_ right now. I’ll ask him though. He’ll be pumped that you’re interested.”

He gazed at you admiringly. Then he held you in a firm hug.

“Though, how could he not be.” The rugged blond gestured down your body. “I mean, _look_ at you.”

“How dare you objectify me,” you said, putting your hands on your hips in mock offense. Then you grinned. “Just kidding. Can you do it some more?"

Reiner yawned. “I would, but I’m feeling kinda sleepy right now.” 

You looked around at all the evidence of your activities. The dark wooden case filled with floggers and canes. The strap-on and its harness. The rumpled sheets.

It had been a very intense evening. 

“Enjoy your nap,” you said with a grin. “I’m going to take a shower.”

“I love you,” Reiner said, looking at you through a pleasurable haze. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
